


The Morning After

by ro_shepard



Series: Love When You Least Expect It [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Innuendo, Teasing, friendly ribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: It's the morning after Cullen's first time with Evelyn and he can't help the grin on his face, which causes some suspicion...





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Just silliness. That's all.

Cullen strolled into the main hall, greeted by the lingering fragrance of salted meats and baked breads. Typically, the commander would have already broke his fast two hours before, and would now be in the midst of reviewing Leliana's scout reports, but this morning was different. His arrival had been delayed, something that he happily -  _happily? -_ accepted due to his unexpected night with the Inquisitor. 

He had no idea what possessed him to abruptly oust all of his troops from his office the night before, perhaps it was the way the Inquisitor looked at him as she quietly observed his meeting. He hadn't seen her arrive, yet when he finally noticed her, and the playful twinkle in her eyes, all he wanted was to finally act on all of the tension, flirting, and the yearning that he had harbored since their first kiss.

Well, before.

The raw, physical need to claim her was enough to send the contents of his desk shattering to the floor, and as he brought to life his hidden fantasy, he had come to realize that he had never known a sweeter sound than that of his name being deliciously sighed from Evelyn Trevelyan's lips.

The corner of his mouth pulled into a satisfied smirk from the memory. Yes, he would accept being late to every single morning engagement if it meant waking up next to a disheveled and fulfilled Inquisitor.

"Curly! You're unusually late this morning. Care to join me and Sparkler here?"

Cullen turned toward Varric, who was seated at the table to his right, closest to the entryway and pushed aside his grin. Unfortunately, the late hour meant that he would not be able to collect his food and go without conversation. Initially, his conversations with the dwarf were rather awkward and kept short due to their shared experience at Kirkwall. Yet, after months of seeing first hand how the storyteller actually  _cared_ for the Inquisitor, he began to warm up to him.

Then, there was Dorian who, at times, Cullen was not sure if he was friend or mischievous foe who seemed to be way too interested in his personal life. However, the man played an excellent game of chess, a trait that he greatly appreciated. 

"Good morning, Varric. I... sure," Cullen agreed, seating himself next to the shorter man and across from the curious gaze of the annoyingly perceptive mage.

"My, aren't  _we_ late this morning, Commander? And, looking uncharacteristically agreeable. Do tell."

Cullen cocked his head back and reached for a crust of bread, "I can assure you Dorian, I have no idea what you mean. Aren't I always agreeable, especially when I'm beating you at chess?"

Dorian gave a forceful laugh, his hazel eyes gleamed at the prospect of different kind of strategy game with the commander.

"No, not really Curly," Varric cut in, "the closest to  _agreeable_ that I've ever seen you is when you're about to sink your claws into some new recruits."

"I'd say it's more like whenever he's around a certain Inquisitor," Dorian said, not yet releasing the general from his sights.

"Maker, can I enjoy my meal in peace? You two are worse than clucking hens," Cullen said, biting off a mouthful of bread and filling an empty cup.

Varric chuckled and shook his head, "I'm going to have to agree with Sparkler here. You're-"

"Agree on what?" A familiar voice asked, "are you two siding against the commander?"

Cullen hastily rose to his feet, an subconscious reaction whenever the Inquisitor surprised him unexpectedly, "Ev-Inquisitor."

That drew a laugh from the mage. "Oh really, Cullen. You two have kissed all along the ramparts, the stairs, the halls, surely you are on a first name basis by now," Dorian teased. He offered a charming smile to the new arrival, "Good morning, my dear."

Cullen rolled his eyes as Evelyn smiled and returned the greeting.

"Good morning, Dorian. Varric." Her voice was warm, her accent flowing sweet honey. Her dark eyes met the golden-brown ones before her and her lips curled ever-so-slightly, "Commander."

"Ah... yes. Good morning, Inquisitor," Cullen greeted, feeling a rosy warmth creep up his neck. He brought a hand up to rub the back of his head. Evelyn grinned at him. He tried not to stare too long at her lips, those full and inviting lips, yet as he concentrated on maintaining eye contact, his hands drifted to her waist.

"How are you?" he asked, his hands continuing to move on their own accord. It was not that he was worried about anything in particular, but it  _had_ been their first time physically together. Evelyn had seemed okay as she gathered herself, offering a goodbye kiss before retreating from his office. Still, a part of him hoped that he had not crossed a line.

"Perfect," Evelyn said abruptly, then chuckled slightly, "Good. I'm good, Cullen." She placed her palm against his chestplate.

Cullen released the breath he had unknowingly been holding and gave a crooked grin, "I'm glad."

Evelyn held his gaze, and for a moment, no one else in the hall existed. The voices in the hall soon made their way back to her and she blushed as her eyes drifted downward to her hand resting on his chest. "Cullen?" she whispered, hesitantly licking her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Yes?" Cullen returned, lost within her presence.

"Your hand is... uhm..."

The sound of Varric loudly cleared his throat, snapped the commander from his daze and Cullen's eyes widened, realizing that one of his hands had settled comfortably on the curve of the Inquisitor's backside.

"Easy there, Curly," Varric teased, "wouldn't want this public display to make it into one of my books, would you?"

Evelyn laughed and placed a gentle hand on the commander's reddened, stubbled cheek. "I'm off to meet Master Dennet. He has a new mount that he wants me to try. He says that it would be more suitable for the excursion out to the Hissing Wastes. Dorian, Varric, we're set to leave at sunrise. I trust you'll be ready?"

"At your command, my dear," Dorian said with a respectful nod.

"Good. Please tell Bull to pack up as well," the Inquisitor added.

"Your company will be ready. I've selected some specialists for the area based on Scout Harding's reports," Cullen informed, slipping back into his commander role.

"Thank you, Commander. I hope that you will have some time later?" Evelyn asked, lifting a brow in interest.

"Of course," Cullen agreed with a grin. He watched as the Inquisitor took her leave, his eyes trailing after the sway of her hips. 

"Well, I'm guessing after that display, Dennet's new mount will be the  _second_ ride of the morning for our dear Evelyn," Dorian quipped. Cullen turned his head sharply toward the mage, but Dorian cut him off, "Consider me jealous... and relieved that you two  _finally_ decided to do something about that tension. It was thicker than the bindings that keeps Bull's bosoms in check."

Varric snickered and reached for the quill and parchment in his pocket. 

"It's a harness, Dorian, and why are you talking about it?" Bull asked, coming up the main stairs from the tavern. "Ah, good! You saved me some!" 

Cullen groaned at his misfortune. Was everyone late coming to breakfast this morning? He sighed, gathering the remainder of his food so he could depart before things got too far out of hand.

"Only because I was comparing its girth to the tension between our resident Inquisition lovebirds. Though, it seems they finally indulged themselves," Dorian confessed. "Our dear Evelyn can now add  _riding lions_ to her list of grandiose feats," he added proudly.

"Ha!" Bull exclaimed, pouring himself some ale.

"Maker's breath, Dorian! Really? I am standing right here!" Cullen sighed.

"What?" Dorian shrugged, "it's nothing to be bashful about. It's only natural."

"I knew you'd take our advice, Cullen! Where's a cask when you need one?" Bull said, eagerly looking around.

"Bull, it's midmorning and I have recruits to inspect," Cullen remarked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah! You're right. Let's start with a flagon!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I did steal Krem's joke there...
> 
> Thanks for reading! I write for my own madness really, but if you enjoyed this, please let me know!
> 
> If you're a fan of Mass Effect, check out some of my other stories!
> 
> tumblr: @spectre-ro


End file.
